Mentiras
by Ninde Elhenair
Summary: Despertó en una habitación que no era la suya, sin recordar nada de las últimas horas... ¿Cómo llegó a ese lugar? Cualquiera que fuera la respuesta, sabía que no quería volver a casa. No quería que su esposo la golpeara de nuevo...


**MENTIRAS**

By Ninde Elhenair

**0o0o0o0o0o**

La paz de aquella habitación se vio interrumpida de pronto por el incesante sonido de un teléfono celular.

Despertó.

Poco a poco acostumbrándose despacio a la luz que se colaba por entre las cortinas de color verde que se situaban justo frente a ella. ¿Donde estaba? ¿Cómo había llegado allí?

No recordaba, lo único de lo que era consiente era de que aquella habitación no era de su casa. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, cerrando los ojos con fuerza; sentía migraña y ese sonido no dejaba de taladrarle los oídos... ¿Sonido?

Buscó con la vista su bolsa de mano, encontrándola en el suelo, junto a sus pies; la levantó, buscando el celular con manos temblorosas, sentía miedo, nervios ¿Y si era él? ¿Y si era Sasuke buscándola? ¡¿Dónde estaba su celular? Puso la bolsa boca abajo, vaciando el contenido para apresurar su labor, el pequeño móvil se deslizó bajo la cama y rápidamente se agachó para alcanzarlo.

-¿Ho... hola?- tartamudeo, su voz se quebraba y sus ojos perlados se llenaban rápidamente de lágrimas -¿Hola?- repitió.

Fuera quien fuera no alcanzó a contestar su llamada, miró la pantalla, no reconociendo el número con dígitos repetitivos, probablemente era un teléfono privado o de algún teléfono público en la calle. Pero no era él.

Se levantó del suelo apoyando una mano en la cama, mirando alrededor no vio ninguna maleta, o ropa extra, sólo estaba su bolsa; entonces no había huido... pero cuanto deseaba haberlo hecho. Se dirigió al baño, tropezando ligeramente y temblando como una hoja, no sabía porque, pero sentía miedo en cada poro de su piel. Al llegar, se miró en el espejo. En su cara pálida contrastaba un moretón en su pómulo, cerca del ojo, y el labio inferior con sangre seca en la comisura izquierda, no tuvo que recordar como se ocasionó esos golpes pues sabía de antemano la respuesta: Sasuke.

Se sentó en el borde de la tina de baño, despojándose de su suéter verde, era ancho, lo suficiente para que no rozara tanto su piel; vio más moretones en los costados, haciendo un poco de presión con sus dedos en cada uno de ellos. Le dolían, si, pero no como otras veces, al menos en esta ocasión no le había roto otra costilla a patadas. Sus manos tenían ligeros cortes ¿Cómo se los había hecho? ¿Escapando? Se sujetó la cabeza con fuerza y derramo una lágrima tras otra. No recordaba nada de las últimas horas, pero si todo lo anterior.

Cinco años de infierno. Eso era en lo que se había convertido su matrimonio, en un verdadero infierno donde los golpes eran casi diarios, y las palabras de amor habían sido sustituidas por los insultos y falsas acusaciones; por un tiempo intentó comprenderlo "Esta enfermo, Hinata" se repetía constantemente al no ser capaz de imaginar cualquier otra justificación a su manera de ser. Recordaba que cuando sus padres los presentaron, él era amable, cariñoso y detallista, incluso unos meses después de su matrimonio seguía siendo así con ella. Pero las cosas lentamente empezaron a cambiar, Sasuke se volvió frío y había veces en las que al llegar en la noche un insulto se convertía en el buenas noches; si bien era cierto que a veces se arrepentía de sus actos, estas eran muy pocas.

Ni siquiera supo el porque su esposo desconfiaba de ella. Varias veces la acusó de ser infiel, cuando ella únicamente se dedicaba a su casa y a su familia; sus amistades con varones tuvieron que ser dejadas de lado y se vio obligada a dejar de frecuentar a Kiba y Shino, sus amigos de la infancia. Todo por el bien de su matrimonio.

Se llevó la mano al vientre instintivamente y le faltó el aire por el llanto desesperado que se agolpó en su garganta; y es que ahora ni siquiera era capaz de darle un hijo a su esposo; no después de aquella patada que la hizo abortar y que le destrozó la matriz... Si tan sólo hubiera sabido que tenía dos semanas de embarazo, probablemente eso no hubiera pasado, probablemente su vida estaría normal de nuevo... Pero ya nunca mas sería así.

Lavó su rostro con agua fría y cepillo su cabello ligeramente, si bien no recordaba la última pelea o haber huido, tenía que volver a su casa. Al regresar de nuevo a la habitación, se sentó en el borde de la cama y con mucho cuidado comenzó a maquillar aquellos golpes que eran visibles; no quería que nadie le preguntara nada ni le insistiera en denunciarlo. No es que siguiera amando a Sasuke, pero sabía que no podría divorciarse o su padre perdería las inversiones que tenía en la empresa Uchiha, y no podía hacerle eso a sus padres; si ellos no sabían del maltrato al que era sometida, no tenían porque enterarse ahora. Su mirada se posó nuevamente en el celular que reposaba en la almohada.

Le inquietaba el no saber quien la buscaba con tanta urgencia, pues la pantalla mostraba diez llamadas perdidas, sabía que no podría ser Sasuke o el teléfono simplemente no hubiera dejado de sonar hasta que ella lo contestara.

**_-¡Te acuestas con él ¿verdad?_**

A su mente llegó la enfurecida voz de Sasuke, como el eco de algún pasado... ¿De que día? No lo sabía exactamente, ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que él le levantó falsos de infidelidad con quien sabe cuantos hombres, sin que ninguno fuera verdad; pero debía admitir, que varias veces se vio tentada a hacerlo. Cuando aquel día ese cálido hombre le ofreció ayuda, la curó, la protegió, se sintió tan bien en aquel ambiente que el deseo de quedarse en aquella casa ajena era demasiado grande, y a la vez, igual de imposible.

Se miró en el pequeño espejo, contemplando su trabajo. Si bien no había podido ocultar del todo el corte en su labio, el golpe de su pómulo parecía haber desaparecido por completo; se dio a si misma una sonrisa cansada y decidió salir por fin de aquel lugar. Bajó las escaleras despacio, intentando que sus zapatos no hicieran tanto ruido en los escalones de madera; volteaba en todas direcciones, intentando reconocer aquel lugar que se le hacía extrañamente familiar. No era un edificio de lujo como en el que ella vivía, pero si era acogedor, incluso en los fríos pasillos podía sentir ese sentimiento de calidez que no sentía en ningún rincón de su apartamento; probablemente en esas casas la gente si era feliz con sus familias.

Al terminar de bajar, el portero se despidió de ella con una sonrisa en el rostro ¿Se conocían?

Fue hasta que miró el edificio por fuera que cayó en cuenta del lugar donde se encontraba, y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al recordar ese pequeño edificio, a sólo cinco calles del suyo.

**0o0o0 Flash Back 0o0o0**

-Sasuke, por favor... ¡No!- gritaba desesperada, recargándose en la puerta de la habitación, soportando los golpes furiosos que eran dados intentando abrirla.

-¡Eres una zorra! ¡¿Creíste que nunca me daría cuenta?- gritaba Sasuke del otro lado, sin dejar de patear la puerta que tarde o temprano iba a ceder.

-¡Es mentira!- respondió, se sujetaba la cabeza con fuerza, su llanto era desesperado.

-¡Me lo dijo Karin! ¡Ella te vio entrar a ese hotel barato!

-¡No es verdad!... Por favor, Sasuke, créeme a mi.

-¡¿Porqué he de creerte? Si estas allí escondida como un ratón... ¡Sal de una maldita vez!- dio una patada con todas sus fuerzas, venciendo por fin el cerrojo y empujando a su esposa contra el suelo.

Hinata intento levantarse y correr, pero él la sujeto del cabello y la obligó a pararse frente a él, dándole la espalda, sus manos temblaban de rabia y cada vez tiraba mas fuerte, sabiendo el daño que le provocaba. Con brusquedad la tiró en la cama.

-Te voy a enseñar que sólo puedes estar conmigo ¡Con nadie más!- y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar se abalanzó sobre ella, sujetando sus muñecas sobre su cabeza y comenzando a morder su piel, dejándole marcas en el cuello, clavícula y pecho.

-Por favor... por favor no- era lo único que ella podía decir, él era mucho mas fuerte y sus intentos de zafarse cada vez que él la violaba eran en vano. Hace mucho dejó de oponer resistencia.

Y como si el destino, por fin se hubiera apiadado de ella, el teléfono de la mesa de noche comenzó a sonar, deteniéndolo en el acto. Con una última mirada de advertencia, él se levantó, colocando su mano sobre el auricular.

-Si te atreves a escapar, sabes que te encontraré y será peor- le susurró antes de levantar el teléfono -¿Hola?- contestó como si la discusión con Hinata nunca se hubiera dado, tan sereno y calmado -¡Ah! Kakashi, ¿Qué necesitas?

_-Sasuke, creo que tenemos un problema con el contador-_ alcanzaba a escuchar Hinata. Kakashi era el socio mayoritario después de los Uchiha en el buffet de abogados del que era parte su esposo. _-Te dije que ese muchacho, Kabuto, no me daba buena espina para el puesto._

-¿No podemos arreglar esto mañana? Estoy en medio de una comida familiar- se excusó con toda la calma que pudo.

_-Me temo que no, en este momento no estoy en mi departamento, si no créeme que subiría pero..._

Hinata por su parte, sabía que se arrepentiría, pero esa era su única oportunidad de salir ilesa aunque sea un tiempo más, y dejar que él se calmara antes de intentar volver a razonar con él, tomó aire, y se levantó corriendo sin ser detenida por Sasuke, que la miraba con rabia, pero sin moverse de su lugar, apretando con fuerza el teléfono. Salió del departamento y atravesó el pasillo lo mas rápido que pudo, bajando las escaleras corriendo. Sabía que era una tontería, pero si el elevador tardaba demasiado en llegar, él podría golpearla allí mismo.

Se detuvo a tomar aire en el piso de abajo, mirando por si él venía tras ella o ver si el elevador bajaba.

Una mano, le tapó la boca, impidiéndole hacer algún ruido, y la voz de Sasuke se escuchó, lejana, pero la escuchaba. Estaba paralizada del miedo, mientras esa persona que la tenía sujeta por la cintura y boca se metía con ella a uno de los departamentos que estaban inmediatamente al lado de la escalera.

-No sé si sea obra de él mismo o haya alguien detrás de todo esto, pero yo veo claramente un fraude.

Y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al reconocer la voz del que la tenía presa, dejó de forcejear, viéndose liberada inmediatamente. Frente a ella, estaba Kakashi Hatake, el socio de su esposo y vecino de abajo. Él traía puesto un auricular bluetooth, por lo que fácilmente pudo sujetarla sin interrumpir su conversación con Sasuke. Lo vio colocarse un dedo frente a los labios, pidiéndole silencio al mismo tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo.

_-Kakashi, te juro que ahora mismo no puedo resolver ese asunto, pero mañana a primera hora nos vemos en la oficina y revisamos los libros de contabilidad-_ lo escuchó del otro lado de la línea. Y la vio temblar de miedo.

-Pero...- insistió Kakashi

_-No, mañana hablaremos de ello- _le dijo antes de colgar.

Kakashi se quitó el audífono del oído y la miró directo a los ojos. Desde que se mudó al edificio podía escuchar claramente los gritos y golpes del departamento de arriba, compadeciendo a esa pobre mujer que sufría tanto maltrato. Suspiró cansadamente.

-¿Porque no me dejaste huir?- la escuchó decir, sus labios temblaban de forma compulsiva y sus ojos no dejaban de derramar lágrimas.

-Te iba a alcanzar, tú misma viste que me cortó la llamada- le respondió sonriendo un poco -Y no creo que descalza fueras a llegar muy lejos- mirando los pies de ella, que sólo vestían unas medias de color negro, y que ya estaban rotas por la carrera emprendida.

Ambos voltearon a la puerta cuando unos pasos enfurecidos se escuchaban bajar las escaleras, llamándola. Se abrazó a si misma, intentando ocultar las marcas rojas de su cuerpo, provocadas por las mordidas bestiales de Sasuke, pero no tuvo éxito, pues el peliblanco sujeto su mano derecha con una delicadeza que hace mucho no demostraban en ella, lo miró a los ojos y lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarlo y llorar en sus brazos, mientras le contaba toda su historia.

Llevaba años queriendo desahogarse, al terminar él curó sus heridas con dedicación.

-Soy dueño de un edificio de departamentos a unas calles de aquí- le contó mientras limpiaba con algodón y alcohol las heridas sangrantes -Son modestos, pero cada que quieras puedes ir allí a esconderte; te mostraré donde es, te daré la llave maestra y hablaré con el portero para que te indique los cuartos disponibles.

-¿Porqué me ayudas, Kakashi?

-Soy un caballero, y como tal, no puedo permitir que una dama sufra- dijo antes de besar el dorso de su mano.

**0o0o0 Fin del Flash Back 0o0o0**

Si bien era cierto que durante un año nunca se había visto en la necesidad de ir a ese lugar, siempre cargaba la llave en un compartimiento de su estuche de maquillaje y lo llevaba a todos lados.

¿Y ahora que debía hacer? No sabía si podía regresar a su casa. El hecho de haber huido y dormir en otro hogar significaba que esta vez el pleito si había sido demasiado grande, quizás irreparable; quería marcar a su casa y ver si él contestaba. Sabía que no podía guiarse por su tono de voz, pues el siempre aparentaba estar calmado y apacible.

Dando una última mirada al edificio, comenzó a caminar rumbo a la casa de sus padres, recordar a Kakashi la hizo comprender que ya estaba cansada de los maltratos. Les diría la verdad, con un poco de suerte su familia entendería y la apoyaría; después iría a denunciarlo.

-¿Hinata?- preguntó una voz suave de mujer atrás de ella.

-¿Eres tú?- habló una segunda.

Volteó con alegría al reconocer las voces de sus amigas, sus confidentes, las únicas que aparte de Kakashi, sabían el infierno que vivía. Sus ojos aún lloraban.

No pudo articular palabra, pues inmediatamente se vio rodeada en un abrazo por parte de ellas, que igual estaban llorando, pero no desconocía sus motivos.

-Gracias a Dios, Hinata- decía entre sollozos Ino, negándose a aligerar el abrazo -Estas a salvo.

-I... Ino

-Shhh- la calló Sakura, limpiando las lagrimas en el rostro maltratado de ella -No tienes que hablar ahora ¿quieres que vayamos a mi consultorio? Así podré hacerte una revisión.

-N... no... Yo...- nuevamente el llanto vino a sus ojos, ¿que debía decir? -Sa... Sasuke, él...

-No, no, no, Hinata, no pienses en ello ahora- la interrumpió Ino -Tu familia está desesperada buscándote, todos pensábamos lo peor.

-Pero...

-Lo sé... Pero no ahora- le pidió Sakura esta vez, con un nudo en la garganta.

Caminó con ellas, rumbo al centro en donde estaba ubicado el consultorio de Sakura, pasando por casas, tiendas y calles que hace mucho no recordaba. Casi no salía por miedo a que la mentirosa secretaria de Sasuke inventara algo que lo enloqueciera de celos y que terminara golpeándola. Apenas y escuchó cuando se detuvieron frente a una farmacia a la que entró Sakura, buscando calmantes que le hacían falta a la pelinegra; Ino se quedó a un lado de ella, mirando al local de al lado, un puesto de jugos que contaba con un pequeño televisor para el dueño.

Hinata lo miró, reconociendo el edificio como el suyo, rodeado de policías, en una camilla llevaban el cuerpo de una persona, cuya sangre manchaba la sábana blanca con la que era cubierto.

Y el pánico se apoderó de ella. Sentía que su corazón iba a explotar de la angustia o detenerse en cualquier momento; no lo sabía. Su respiración se tornó agitada.

**0o0o0 Flash Back 0o0o0**

-¡Te acuestas con él ¿verdad?- le gritaba Sasuke, después de haberle dado una bofetada que le reventó el labio.

-¿De que hablas? Sasuke, por Dios.

-¡De Kakashi!- le gritó antes de darle un golpe en el estómago que le sacó el aire, tumbándola -¡Y esta vez no mientas que lo vi todo! Vi como las hipócritas de tus amigas lo invitaron a sentarse en esa dizque reunión tuya- la pateó en un costado -Seguro llevas mucho tiempo burlándote de mi.

-No, escucha- intentó decir con el poco aire que tenía. Sabía a que momento se refería.

El día anterior se había reunido a comer con sus amigas como cada semana, intentando olvidar los abusos y maltratos, simplemente alejarse de esa realidad. Pero cosa del destino, Kakashi llegó al mismo restaurante, saludándolas. Haciéndole compañía mientras Sakura e Ino iban al tocador... Después se fue, despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Yo los vi besándose!- le gritó mientras la volvía a patear, Se agachó a su altura y le jaló el pelo, obligándola a arrodillarse -Me vas a decir la verdad ahora- le dijo con fingida voz dulce -¿Te acuestas con él? ¿Me engañas?

-¡No!- gritó Hinata. Era verdad, ella si era fiel.

-¡No me mientas!- gritó, jalándole con mas fuerza el pelo -Que fácil debió ser para ti escurrirte hacia el departamento de él y engañarme, pero por fin te descubrí.

-Sasuke... yo no...

-¿Qué?- sonrió de lado -Acaso vas a decirme que es mentira, que no te enamoraste de ¡mi amigo!- cada que levantaba la voz le jalaba mas el cabello, aunque ella sujetaba su mano con las suyas, intentando liberarse.

-Sasuke... - susurró

-¡¿Lo amas?

-Suél… tame… por favor…

-¡¿Te pregunté si lo amas?

-¡Si! ¡Si lo amo!- le respondió, gritando con todas sus fuerzas el sentimiento que se venía negando a si misma desde hacia meses. Sintió que el agarre de su cabello era aligerado y al ver su rostro, lo vio consternado -Él me escucha, me ayuda, me trata con respeto... Es amable, comprensivo... Todo lo que ya no eres tú- se abrazó a si misma mientras lloraba, confesando sus sentimientos -Pero aún así... nunca te engañé, Kakashi no sabe, lo que siento por él.

-¿Y esperas que te crea que no tenías nada que ver con él?

-Es la verdad. Te lo juro

-... Créeme, él nunca sabrá todo lo que me acabas de decir.

Hinata levantó el rostro sólo para recibir un golpe es su mejilla dado con el puño cerrado, y pronto lo sintió golpeándola en todo el cuerpo, sin dejar que se levantara o tirara al suelo, recibiendo el impacto de rodillas, como si no mereciera un perdón por una falta que ni siquiera había cometido.

Escuchó que tocaban la puerta con desesperación, gritaban su nombre, el de él, exigían entrar, pero Sasuke sólo se dedicaba a seguirla golpeando.

-¡Déjala, Sasuke!- gritaba Kakashi desde el exterior, intentando tirar la puerta de madera que los separaba -¡Hinata! ¡Hinata! ¡Responde!

-¡Kakashi!- gritó con una fuerza que no supo de donde venía.

Veía el rostro de Sasuke totalmente desquiciado, enloquecido, furioso...

Su mente casi estaba en blanco cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse de golpe.

**0o0o0 Fin del Flash Back 0o0o0**

-Lo mató...- susurró Hinata, recordando el momento en que Kakashi entró a su departamento -Lo mató- repitió de nuevo

Sin que Ino pudiera impedírselo se alejó corriendo lo mas rápido posible rumbo a la calle, tomando inmediatamente un taxi que estaba detenido, haciendo imposible que su amiga la alcanzara. Como pudo, le indicó la dirección al conductor.

Sus manos temblaban exageradamente... Tenía miedo. Las lagunas en su mente aún eran grandes, pero el sólo recordar el rostro de Sasuke, temió por la vida de Kakashi.

Él únicamente la había ayudado en sus momentos de desesperación, fue su culpa el haberse enamorado de él... Si alguien debía estar muerta era ella, no su amado. Al llegar, sacó su billetera de la bolsa y le dio todo el contenido al confundido chofer, que la siguió con la vista hasta que entró al edificio.

Tomó el elevador y pulsó el botón del último piso, donde estaba ubicado su apartamento, la espera entre piso y piso se le hacía eterna, sentía que el corazón le iba a explotar por tanta sangre que bombeaba a su cuerpo, cuando las puertas por fin se abrieron, tropezó un poco. La imagen de la cinta amarilla bloqueando su puerta le indicaba que realmente había pasado lo que temía.

Su mano temblorosa abrió la puerta que estaba vencida por los golpes que habría propiciado Kakashi en su intento de salvarla, la sala era un desastre... Podía recordar cada florero, cada mesa que Sasuke pateaba en su intento de perseguirla, lentamente camino a la cocina y no pudo evitar caer de rodillas al ver una silueta dibujada en el piso con tiza blanca, apenas visible por la mancha de sangre que inundaba el piso. Se sujetó la cabeza con fuerza, llorando descontroladamente... Lo había hecho... Probablemente ahora Kakashi estaba muerto ¡Y era su culpa! Lo había perdido para siempre. Se levantó apoyándose en la pared y rodeó la mancha de sangre, dirigiéndose al lavabo. Su boca estaba seca, necesitaba agua.

Extendió su mano a la repisa para coger un vaso, pero su mirada se quedó perdida, observando el porta chucillos en la barra... Faltaba uno.

De no ser porque fue conciente de su respiración, juraría que su alma se había desprendido de su cuerpo.

Por fin, recordaba todo.

**0o0o0 Flash Back 0o0o0**

-¡Déjala, Sasuke!- gritaba Kakashi desde el exterior, intentando tirar la puerta de madera que los separaba -¡Hinata! ¡Hinata! ¡Responde!

-¡Kakashi!- gritó con una fuerza que no supo de donde venía.

-Eres una...- intentó insultarla de nuevo, antes de recibir una patada en la entrepierna; momento que aprovecho ella para ponerse de pie, apoyándose en la barra de la cocina -Lo voy a matar- juró -Y tú nunca serás libre de irte con él.

-No lo hagas- suplicó Hinata, seguía escuchando los gritos desesperados de Kakashi en la entrada principal.

-Lo mataré... ¡Lo mataré!- gritó antes de darse la vuelta y caminar rumbo a la sala.

-¡No!

Siguiendo un instinto de protección, Hinata tomó el primer cuchillo que encontró en el lugar. Corrió antes de que Sasuke abriera la puerta de la cocina y enterró el cuchillo profundo en el espalda.

Lo vio caer de rodillas, gritando de dolor. Sacó el arma de su cuerpo con fuerza, haciéndolo caer de espaldas... No podía... no podía dejar que lastimara al hombre que amaba.

Ni siquiera fue conciente de sus gritos de desesperación mientras apuñalaba en el pecho a su esposo una y otra vez, descargando su ira, su rencor, vengando sus sueños rotos, sus lágrimas y a ese pequeño ángel que se alojó en su vientre por unos días. Su mente casi estaba en blanco cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse de golpe.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió, y ella volteó, topándose de frente con la mirada consternada de Kakashi. Instintivamente soltó el cuchillo y miró sus manos ensangrentadas, temblando; no sabía si de ira o miedo.

Sintió los brazos de Kakashi rodearla, abrazarla, pudo sentir en sus hombros las lágrimas que él derramaba por ella. La abrazó fuerte y la levantó, besando su cabeza antes de soltarla.

-Escúchame bien, quiero que te bañes- le dijo Kakashi, tomando su rostro entre sus manos, haciendo que lo mirara -Antes, lávate las manso con cloro. Cámbiate de ropa, zapatos, todo ¿Me entiendes?- le decía, viéndola asentir -Pon tu ropa en una bolsa y yo me desharé de ella... Ve al departamento, todo estará bien- le prometió antes de besar su frente de nuevo.

Hizo todo lo que Kakashi le pidió, lo hizo lo mas rápido que pudo, acomodando en su bolso, dinero, maquillaje y celular, se sentía como un completo zombi mientras hacia esto. Había asesinado a su esposo... y ahora iría a la cárcel.

Al salir vio como Kakashi se colocaba arriba del cadáver de Sasuke y enterraba el mismo cuchillo, ya lavado en el estómago de él, provocando una nueva herida que poco a poco sangraba. No pudo evitar que las lágrimas se derramaran al verlo tomar con sus manos sangre del piso e impregnarse rostro, cabello y ropas.

-Vete- le pidió sin siquiera voltea a verla.

-Pero...

-Haz lo que te pedí, sal por la escalera de emergencia... yo me haré cargo de lo demás... te llamaré después.

Y sin saber porque, sus pies se dirigieron a la ventana que daba a la salida de emergencia.

**0o0o0 Fin del Flash Back 0o0o0**

-No- se dijo a si misma. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y vio a su primo parado en el marco, viéndola con preocupación.

-Hinata... estas viva...- le habló, antes de correr a abrazarla.

-Neji... ¿que haces aquí?- logró articulas.

-Estaba desayunando con tus padres cuando vimos la noticia, era tu departamento, hablaban de un homicidio... no dijeron nombres, y temimos por ti.

-N... no... Yo... yo

-Lo sabíamos todo- le explicó sin soltarla -Ino y Sakura nos contaron como Sasuke te masacraba a golpes, apenas íbamos a ir a la policía cuando escuchamos todo... Casi nos volvimos locos cuando nos informaron que Sasuke fue asesinado y que tú estabas desaparecida.

-Sasuke...

-Esta muerto... Atraparon al asesino a unas calles de aquí, los vecinos lo vieron correr con las ropas llenas de sangre...

-Ka... Kakashi- una lágrima de dolor rodó por su mejilla -Él...

-Él lo mató- le explicó.

Se separó bruscamente de él, sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier instante, se aferró a la camisa de su primo, viéndolo a los ojos, tan iguales a los suyos.

-Quiero... Necesito verlo- le suplicó.

-Hinata...

-Por favor- insistió

La miró a los ojos, intentando descifrar ese brillo de angustia y desesperación. Sólo un segundo le bastó para entender sus sentimientos -De acuerdo, mi coche está abajo- la tomó de la cintura, pues sentía que caería en cualquier momento.

No fue conciente ni del tiempo ni del camino hasta que llegaron a los separos. Entró sola; el lugar parecía desolado, apenas unos guardias armados vigilaban que todo estuviera en orden, una oficial mujer la guió hasta una mesa donde se sentó, el lugar estaba vacío y los guardias vigilaban desde afuera para dar privacidad. En unos minutos, llegó él, sentándose frente suyo.

-¿Porque mentiste?- fue lo primero que le preguntó en voz baja.

-Yo... no podía dejar que te condenaran.- le susurró Kakashi con la cabeza agachada.

-No tenías que hacerlo, diré la verdad.

-No... Necesito que me escuches- tomó sus manos entre las suyas y la miró a los ojos -Cuando te conocí el día que me mude al departamento, ni siquiera sabía que estabas casada con Sasuke, cuando me enteré fue que relacioné tu voz con la de la mujer que gritaba en el piso de arriba. Pero callé lo que él te hacía por miedo a tu rechazo, a que me culparas de alejarte de tu esposo, callé todo... Pero él ya no te hará daño.

-Kakashi.

-Perdóname... Pero te amo- le sonrió mientras acariciaba su rostro -Es lo único que puedo decir... y ahora todo estará bien ¿verdad? Sólo no digas nunca nada... Por favor.

-Kakashi- siendo ella quien acariciaba su rostro, se inclinó y lo besó en los labios -Yo también te amo... y te juro, que te sacaré de aquí- besándolo nuevamente.

Lo vio sonreírle y levantarse de la silla para dirigirse a la puerta y ser escoltado nuevamente a su celda. Pero estaba decidida, encontraría el modo de liberar a Kakashi de la cárcel, no importaba el tiempo, siempre lo amaría y lucharía por estar juntos.

Jamás volvería a vivir en un mundo de mentiras, pretendiendo estar bien.

¡Jamás!

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

**Notas de la autora:**

**Los que quieran matarme digan yo... ¡YO!**

**Si, yo misma quiero hacerlo XD, parece que ya me esta gustando hacer sufrir a los personajes, pero a quien no entendió el mensaje, creo que es mas que claro: NO a la violencia intrafamiliar!**

**Esta historia rondaba en mi cabeza desde hace varios meses, incluso antes que Wedding Dress, pero simplemente no veía el modo de darle forma a como yo quería, pero ya saben que las musas se presentan de formas insospechadas, y en este caso, fue una página de Facebook que promovía, si como lo leyeron, PROMOVÍA el maltrato verbal, psicológico y físico a la mujer, alabando fotografías donde se presentaban mujeres con la cara deformada a golpes y fue allí que pensé: "¿Como un ser humano puede caer tan bajo?" Y comencé a escribir y escribir, casi sin darme cuenta, sólo describía lo que veía en mi mente a través de los ojos de Hinata. En serio chavos, si conocen a alguien que sufre maltrato, inciten a esa persona a denunciar, o denuncien ustedes mismos, hay que poner nuestro granito de arena para mejorar un poquito la sociedad.**

**Gracias por leer mis historias, si pueden y quieren, déjenme un review para saber su opinión. Les prometo que el próximo KakaHina, no terminará en "tragedia". Pues tengo pensado abarcar varios géneros, siendo el siguiente la comedia, que espero me salga como tengo planeado, aún no tengo título definido así que no les puedo adelantar nada D= **

**Pero pronto lo verán en mi lista de historias, es una promesa ;)**

**¡Gracias de nuevo!**

**Xoxo**


End file.
